Time Out!
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Cissnei and Elena are left by themselves in the Turk's break room one day and become incredibly bored - what fun could they possibly get out of copying the guys and rat-tailing, worse off what happens when Rufus catches them? One shot crack fic OOCness!


Now please bare in mind this is a crack fic, so there's going to be some OOCness in everyone, but most of all have fun reading it!

I don't own any of these dude etc etc, you know the drill

This is a one shot so no requesting next chappies etc I wouldn't know where to go with it

* * *

Time out

"_Why the hell are you in the fountain??"_

The Turk's break room was usually bustling with over excited men about this time of day; however there was something slightly wrong with the picture of it today. The usual clutter wasn't there.

"Well this certainly sucks." Elena pouted and folded her arms, "I was looking forward to that poker face session Reno was gonna give me."

Cissnei shrugged, it didn't really make much of a difference to her if people were there or not, however she did have to admit; Elena was right.

That day there'd been a big mission that required most of the Turks, but they obviously weren't on that agenda, Tseng had his first day off in ages even if he was unwilling about it. Rufus was doing Rufus-ish things in his office. Leaving the two free reign over the building.

The two went to their lockers to get a change of clothes, they figured they'd go home, well at least Cissnei was thinking. Elena had slipped her shirt off when she spotted her towel; she grinned evilly and began creeping up behind the red head.

Cissnei too had opened her locker and was in the middle of changing her shirt, on somewhat of a caffeine crush, suddenly shrieked as she felt something slap her bum; she spun round with an expression of worry when she saw Elena laughing while brandishing a towel.

"What was that?" Cissnei's eyes wide as she rubbed the sore spot on her rear.

"Rat-tailed ya" Elena grinned "I see the guys do it all the time, seems to keep them amused for hours, so I just wanted to see what it was like" Elena shrieked too as Cissnei spun round and smacked her just below her left breast with her own towel; a wet and cold one at that.

"Revenge is a towel best served wet" Cissnei sniggered.

"Wench, you'll pay for that" Elena jokingly bared her teeth as the two began chasing each other around the break room. The only sound radiating was their giggles and the sound of towels slapping skin.

Soon their antics managed to escape the break room, as they were charging down the abandoned corridor of the offices.

Rufus' pen jolted out of his grip as he heard loud screams and laughter coming from the entrance hall of the building.

"'The hell was that?" Rufus looked around like a stunned meercat. He rose to his feet with a groan; his back was aching after his rather dramatic fall off the side of a building the previous week.

The fountain splashed as Cissnei and Elena had removed their socks and shoes, rolled up their work trousers and were chasing after each other with their towels again.

"Ow! You nearly got my eye there" Elena whined as she covered her left eye pouting.

"Sorry, I'll aim lower next time then" Cissnei swung her arm again as the towel whipped Elena around the curve of her lower back.

"They should have totally done this in the old gladiator coliseums! It would have been so fun, or they should do this when they were training SOLDIERs!"

"If Gladiators rat-tailed each other, no one would be interested, the audience sought the bloodlust of the violence. However the SOLDIERs did this in the locker room, mere horseplay" A voice echoed behind them.

The two girls spun around and looked at the blonde man who was smiling like a bemused child.

"Sir! I'm sorry we were -" Cissnei was stopped as she saw Rufus walk off.

"What was that about?" Elena's eyes wide, worried he was going off to file their pink slips.

They stood in silence until they heard the padding of bare feet running towards their location, a childish laugh reverberated off the walls as Rufus came charging back, shitless, trousers rolled up, no socks or shoes and brandishing a towel himself. Cissnei snorked and readied herself, in all her time of being a Turk she'd seen many different sides of the man, however this was one she may grow to like. Elena thought nothing of it and raised her own towel.

The three began their strange ritual of splashing around in the fountain, the occasional slap noise of one of them being whipped, this carried on for fifteen minutes. They seemed blissfully unaware of the automatic doors opening with a hiss when Tseng stepped into the building.

"RUFUS!" he yelled as he saw the dripping wet trio in the fountain. "Why the hell are you in the fountain??"

The three stopped, all wearing the 'it was her idea' expression.

"Her fault" Cissnei said quickly pointing at Elena

"What she said" Rufus sharply did the same

"Elena!" Tseng stormed over frowning "What on earth do you think you're playing at?"

"I was bored...we had no work to do..." Elena stopped she noticed Tseng covering his face, save his eyes lurid red. "Ho sh- sorry!"

Cissnei and Elena putted the towels around their chests covering their rather girly bras.

"Get back to the changing rooms before the others get back!" Tseng spurted as he waved his arm around, blood from his nose flying everywhere in a chibi type way. "And you sir! How could you bring yourself to do that with them!"

"I just saw the towels and wanted to join in..." Rufus replied blankly, unaware of why he was in trouble.

"So the fact that they had no shirts on didn't occur to you??" Tseng flailed.

"They didn't?" Rufus' eyes widened "Oh, sorry"

Cissnei and Elena slipped their shoes back on and quickly scampered off when the automatic doors opened again, Rude and Reno entered in their usual state; Reno covered in blood and Rude a little worried at his partner's sadistic side.

"Whooah what happened here?" Reno jogged up to Tseng and inspected his nose. "Boss...why're you in the fountain..."

"I was having a rat tailing contest with Cissnei and Elena" he retained his simple smile.

"Why wasn't I invited??" the redhead whined

"Because you were doing work like he should have been, and they were shirtless for Ifrit's sake!! That's why!" Tseng was now holding a tissue under his nose that was going red.

"Wow. You really are the only straight guy here."

* * *

lol. well that was fun U comment plz!


End file.
